The High Lord
by CCrazyTom
Summary: Sequel to The Five Draconian Emperors. Esca/GW/CB crossover. Heero has been captured by his father, Vicious, whose agenda could unite or destroy all of Gaea. The Dragon Clan plans its return to power and revenge is brewing. Can Van and Hitomi stop a
1. Prelude

I don't own Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop, or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
Note: This story takes place seven months after The Five Draconian Emperors and nearly two years after Escaflowne. If you haven't read the previous story, this one probably won't make very much sense. I highly suggest you read The Five Draconian Emperors before continuing.  
Another note: both Spike, Vicious, and Julia are older in this story than in Cowboy Bebop by about seven or so years.   
  
Earth.   
August 3rd.   
Tokyo, Japan.  
"Hurry up, Hitomi," Akane urged, "you don't want to be late to school."   
"Yes, mother," the seventeen-year-old girl replied, dashing to the small table and sitting down quickly. Though often she made her own breakfast, her mother had decided that the family needed to spend more time together and as a result insisted that they all sit down and eat breakfast as a family.   
"Dad," her little brother whined as her father, who was just finishing his own meal before going off to work, changed the channel. Animated heroes fighting the forces of evil blurred and was quickly replaced by the day's news. Hitomi smiled to herself, remembering her own experiences with Van as the two of them had fought for Gaea's future. Though it had only been seven months ago when the other world had been at war, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Hitomi was a junior in high school now, much more grown up than when she had first traveled to the fantasy world and fallen in love. Still, she and Van were closer than ever before and she visited him as often as she could afford to get away.   
"The war against the strange new drug nicknamed "red eye" for its obvious physical affects continues. The latest news, the Tokyo police have finally acquired a picture of the leader of the Red Dragon, the powerful crime syndicate rumored to be selling this dangerous stimulant." The news blared on and Hitomi found herself perking up at the phrase "Red Dragon." The name was similar to the Dragon Clan which was the group which had threatened to plunge Gaea into an all out war less than a year before. Though they had defeated the military force, it had been a close call and Van had been killed during the encounter. Only through her grandmother's pendant had Hitomi been able to save him.   
Almost reflexively, the unusual teenage fingered the necklace around her neck. The pendant was a mirror image of her old one and had been a gift from her friend Quatre when she had left Gaea shortly after the war. It was a present she valued greatly and Hitomi carried it around with her wherever she went. The news continued, showing a somewhat blurry photo of the syndicate's head. It was a pale man with gray hair and slits for eyes. His face was lined and had a definite hard edge look to it. Behind him, Hitomi could see another, smaller figure in the background.   
Wait a minute, Hitomi startled, suddenly recognizing the hunched outline and vague face. Was that Heero? Despite the low quality of the image, Hitomi was sure she was right. There was no doubt it about it, the person who was crouched behind the Red Dragon's ruler was definitely the former ruler of the Dragon Clan. Heero had nearly taken over Gaea before Van had stopped him. The last Hitomi had heard, the powerful youth had been in rehabilitation in Asturia, slowly recovering from years of abuse from his dead father.   
And then the picture was gone, replaced by the smiling face of the reporter. "If you see this man please call the number flashing on the bottom of your screen as soon as you reach the nearest phone. Repeat, if you see this man please call the number flashing at the bottom of your screen as soon as you reach the nearest phone. Now on to the weather..."   
Hitomi turned her attention away from the news, her mind dominated with unanswerable questions. Why wasn't Heero still in Asturia? How had he escaped? What was his connection to the "Red Dragon" crime syndicate? Who was the man in the photo in front of him? How had he gotten to earth?   
Somehow Hitomi knew that the only way she could ever relieve her confusion would be to contact Van. Her sweetheart would know what was happening, she was sure of it. The Fanelian King always seemed to reassure her even if it was only with his presence. As Hitomi stood up, her mind in a whole other world, and waved goodbye to her mom her mind was full of uncertainty. There was one thing, however, she was confidant of. That something was horribly wrong.   
  
Gaea.  
Red, 2nd Moon.   
Fanelia.  
"Duo!" Van exclaimed happily, walking confidently over to the doorway in which the other boy was standing. The well dressed young man had just arrived unexpectedly from Asturia where he had made his home. Duo Maxwell had been one of the five emperors which led the Dragon Clan a year before hand. During the final battle, however, he was finally able to recognize the evil in Heero's ways and join up with the Gaea Coalition. Since then he had been living in Asturia, helping with the former High Lord overcome the trauma years of abuse had imposed on him.   
"Hello, Van," Duo shook the teenage king's hand warmly. "It's been a few months since I last had a chance to visit Fanelia. How are you?"  
"I am fine!" Van responded and, gesturing to one of the comfortable chairs which littered the welcoming room inside Fanelia's castle, added, "please have a seat."  
The gracious ruler waited until his visitor sat down before doing so himself. After being king for two years and an even longer time of preparation, Van had turned into a fine king. Though his first year of reign had been one full of conflict, the Fanelian heir had quickly learned that there was more to being king than protecting ones kingdom; etiquette and diplomacy were equally important, if not more so. Van was willing to admit, if only to himself, that when he had first become a leader he had been a rash and headstrong boy. He had changed much, however, in the past few years and, as Allen had said when they had last seen each other, he "had always been a credit to his father in bravery and strength but was now equal to his mother in tact and finesse as well."   
"So, Duo," Van addressed the other young man as he leaned forward in his chair facing the other boy, "what brings to you to Fanelia?"  
To his surprise, the usually lighthearted young man glanced away from Van and avoided his gaze. Avoiding the question, he spoke, "I was lucky to be able to leave as soon as I did. Quatre and Trowa were already planning to return home after one of their diplomatic journeys and I decided to hitch a ride with them. I am sure they'll come up to greet you as soon as they take care of the horses. Quatre insisted on doing it himself but that's Quatre for you: always an animal lover."  
"Duo," Van looked him in the eye and tried to read the other boy's expression. The brown haired boy with the long braids usually had a big grin plastered to his face but now looked serious and worried. "What is it? Did something happen that I need to know about?"  
There was a long pause as the two boys locked eyes. Finally, Duo spoke, "It's Heero. He's gone."  
  
Gaea.  
Red, 3rd Moon.   
Dragon Clan Headquarters  
Wufei walked swiftly down the narrow platform, his cape billowing behind him. The leader of the Dragon Clan was dressed in his usual uniform: a long black cape with a crimson undershirt and dark gray pants. It was a dramatic, if not particularly practical, outfit and it served as an obvious reminder to the men who their leader was. Chang Wufei was seventeen now, taller and more built than the year before. The noble features which his house had always held in such high esteem had fully blossomed and he was now the cutting figure of a passionate young commander.   
Wufei's shiny black boots clanked against the metal walkway as he continued his inspection of the Dragon Clan's Guymelef forces. Yes, they had done well in the last seven months, Wufei thought not for the first time that morning as he stopped to admire a powerful red Oreides. They had almost completely rebuilt since the Battle of Chatal and would soon be ready for a second attack. Additionally, his sources indicated that the Gaea Coalition army was in no position to get involved in a war. The time to strike was drawing closer.   
The Draconian reached out a hand and tentatively touched the Guymelef's ruby, the source of its power. Smiling, he withdrew his hand and turned to finish his examination. Yes, they'd done well indeed. Not only was the Dragon Clan nearing full strength but its Guymelef technology was better than it ever had been in the past. Their brief alliance with Baslam had turned out worthwhile in the long run. The other nation had supplied them with new knowledge in the area of the designing of the mighty humanoid weapons. As a result they were able to upgrade many of their Guymelef designs; making them faster, stronger, and more deadly. A new suit which had been added to the Alseides line was the Ares.   
The Ares was faster than either of its two predecessors while at the same time it also had better armor. It had all the same armaments as the Orseides and in addition had a large shield on its back. In addition to their Guymelef forces, a new weapon had been added to the Dragon Clan's arsenal. The specialized scientists loyal to the Draconian people had found that by adding just the right amount of dragon's eye ruby extract to the liquid metal used in Chlimea Claws, the substance could be made twice as explosive but without having to waste the entire ruby. Indeed, three crystals could provide enough firepower for an entire battle. This meant that while there would be a certain amount of risk to the user, the weapon could be used to launch balls of the new material which would explode on impact. Thus, a more effective long range implement of war had been found. Though far too dangerous to put on a Guymelef, the new tool had been put to use as a powerful back-line cannon which would terrorize any enemy who was foolish enough to charge their forces.   
And so war was once again changed and new strategies and weapons would have to be created to compensate. There had been some who had been against the development of the powerful cannons, however. They claimed that the cannon was the first step on the way to an increasingly impersonal style of warfare. They believed that if enemies could effectively destroy each other without ever seeing their foes, then battle becomes meaningless. In truth, Wufei agreed with them in many respects; however, he believed that in some cases the ends justified the means. Once Gaea had been returned to its rightful owners, there would be no need for the destructive Dragon-Cannons. However, until then they would be necessary for the cause.  
Unfortunately, a handful of his officers hadn't shared his justification and as a result a small group of rebels had formed. Calling themselves the Resistance, the separate faction had declared their independence and retreated into the forests surrounding the base. Joining with a group of primitives in the forest, they had since then completed several acts of terrorism: stealing and destroying several of the Dragon-Cannons as a show of their defiance. Lost in his thoughts, Wufei was startled by the faint sound of an explosion.   
The platform which ran alongside the row of upright Guymelefs shook and Wufei reached out a gloved hand to steady himself. Gritting his teeth, the Draconian Emperor began to run towards the origin of the sound. Damn those rebels! Didn't they see that what they were doing was meaningless! They could destroy a handful of Dragon-Cannons but the clan would always build many more before they could strike again. What they were doing was futile! As Wufei grew closer, he could smell the noxious fumes of burning liquid and melted metal. Narrowing his eyes, Wufei drew his ornate sword and sped up his pace. Maybe if hurried he could catch some of the saboteurs before they had time to escape.   
Rounding a corner, Wufei stood in full view of where the explosion had taken place. The majority of the scene was exactly as he had expected; several of the Dragon-Cannons had been completely destroyed. All that remained was a vague outline of the once majestic weapons, covered in gigantic flames which licked the ceiling of the tall hanger. What he hadn't expected was the woman who had reached the bend at the same time he had. The two people collided painfully and Wufei stumbled backwards, only his good sense of balance and larger size preventing him from falling over. The lithe dishwater blond was also knocked back but she too regained her equilibrium quickly. The two young adults stood still for a moment, surveying each other. The woman appeared to be in either her late teens or early twenties. She had long, light brown hair which tumbled onto her shoulders in two braids and continued half way down her back. Her eyes were an icy blue: determined and strong. The observation came unbidden to Wufei's mind. She was wearing a plain green outfit with the Resistance's insignia on the shoulder. "So they have uniforms now," the Emperor thought with some amusement.   
"Give up," Wufei demanded, "You have been caught. There is no reason for you to fight."   
To his surprise, the woman shook her head violently and disagreed, "You're wrong. As long as there is breath in my body and I know my cause is just there is reason to fight."  
Wufei found himself startled by the strength and passion of the woman's words. He took a step back but then raised his blade. "Your words are strong but lets see if your actions can support them." Sally quickly reached down and drew a short sword from its sheath at her side.   
Wufei quickly attacked, swinging his blade with all the skills he had acquired during years of training and experience. To his satisfaction his mind was quickly put at ease when he realized the young woman, while a fairly decent fighter, was no match for his abilities. Less than half a minute after the battle began, it was over and Wufei twisted the rebel's sword out of the woman's hand. The weapon fell from her grasp and hit the ground with a loud clang which echoed through the corridor.   
"You see?" Wufei told her pointing the blade at her throat while at the same time kicking the weapon safely out of reach. "You and your Resistance are weak. The weak should not fight."  
"I know we are weak," the Resistance member replied, "But our weakness will gain us sympathy and thus more strength. We will persevere."  
Once again Wufei was surprised by her words and paused with the blade only a foot away from her throat. She had been defeated and was admitting her insuperiority but still continued to be brave and self-assured. "Why do you continue fighting when you know you cannot win?" Wufei asked, his voice coming out more desperate and inquisitive than he had intended.   
The woman paused and seemed to see him for the first time. She looked him in the eye and slowly spoke, "I know I am fighting for what's right. I believe in my own justice, just as everybody else does the same. A strong heart with the will to fight for that justice attracts other hearts who wish for the same sense of righteousness. Though I know we cannot win, all I can do is continue believing in my sense of justice and hope that others will do the same. That is what makes my heart strong and that is why I know what I am doing is the right thing."  
Wufei paused, the words and their meaning sinking in like a heavy weight. It was as if she were speaking to his soul and answering a more profound question which had been bothering him for quite some time. He found himself moved by her courage and felt a strong desire to hear more of her words. "What about you Wufei?" the woman broke the silence, "what do you believe in?"  
The Emperor froze, the words hitting him like a brick wall. 'What do you believe in?' The question echoed in his mind and he found himself wondering. What did he believe in? Was it fate? Wufei had always believed that the Draconians would rise again. That destiny had selected them as rulers of Gaea. But lately he had begun to think that people created their own fate, their own destinies. 'What do you believe in?' To his shock, Wufei found that he had no answer.  
Wufei realized that in his moment of self doubt and inattention, the woman could have escaped or even knocked him over. However, when his eyes refocused, he saw that she was still standing there, looking into his eyes with the same questioning look. Wufei lowered his weapon. "What is your name?" he asked.  
"Sally Po," she replied quietly, "I am the leader of the Resistance." The name sounded familiar and Wufei wondered where he had last heard it. Then, suddenly, it came to him in a flash. Sally Po had been one of his best and most loyal officers before the Battle of Chatal. Afterwards he had lost track of her and assumed that she had died during the battle. Apparently, she had survived after all.   
Wufei slowly lowered his blade. "Until I can answer your question, Sally Po, I cannot kill nor capture you in good conscience. When that time comes we will meet again and then I will stop you. Until then, go free."  
To his surprise, Sally smiled at him. "It has been a pleasure seeing you again, Chang Wufei," she told him. Then she turned and ran down the platform in the direction Wufei had come. As abruptly as she had appeared, she was gone.   
The Draconian Emperor slowly turned and made his way back to his quarters deep in thought. The whole affair had been like a dream but the memory of Sally Po remained. He would have to learn more about her. About her past, what had happened to her after the first war, and why she had left the Dragon Clan. Most importantly: why she had such a powerful effect on him. And then there was her question. "What do you believe in?" he could almost hear her voice speaking to him. He had been unable to answer and even now he wasn't sure. There was, Wufei thought to himself as he sat down heavily on his bunk, a lot to think about. 


	2. Troubling Discoveries

I don't own Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop, or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
Personally I think this story is shaping up to be even better than the first one. Vicious is going to be a more mysterious and yes, even more evil villain than Heero. I've had a chance to bring Sally Po in which is the one character from Gundam Wing I felt was missing from the last story. Plus I like the way Wufei's character is going to develop during the coarse of this story. As far as I can see this series is going to end up a trilogy. Heero is the main villain in the first one, Vicious in the second, and Wufei in the third. (Yes our little Chang Wufei is going to grow increasingly more important.) Oh, and don't worry, Allen is going to make an appearance shortly along with Lady Une (you didn't forget about her did you? *evil laugh*) Quatre and Trowa probably will become less important in this story. The focus is going to shift more towards Duo (who I thought deserved a more important role in Emperors), Van, Hitomi, and Wufei plus some of the Bebop characters. Oh and Zechs, Heero, Allen, Noin, Dorothy, Sally, Lady Une and Relena will be fairly important too. So many characters to keep track of!   
  
Gaea.  
Red, 2nd Moon.   
Fanelia.  
"So when you say that Heero is gone you mean...?" Van asked quietly. The two young men were walking through the woods that surrounded Fanelia. After hearing Duo's distressing message, the Fanelian King had suggested that they step outside and talk in the open air. The main reason, of course, was that the problematic news had made Van restless and he needed to move in order to maintain his composure.   
The woods were as reassuring as always and the king couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face as he admired his country. The landscape was particularly stunning that time of year and the fall air was crisp and refreshing. The sunlight filtered through the upper foliage, casting strange and majestic patterns on the path in front of them. Duo's response jerked his thoughts back to the present and Van realized that the other boy had taken so long to answer that he had almost forgotten that he had asked a question. "When I say that he is gone, I mean exactly that. One day he was happily staying in his room, going to the scheduled meetings without complaint and proceeding nicely with his recovery, and the next quarters are abandoned, there are three dead palace guards and one of the horses is missing from the stables."  
Van frowned, unsure of what to say. He knew how much Duo cared about his friend but still, he had to ask. "Are you sure that he wasn't planning this the entire time and he was just waiting for a good opportunity to escape?" the seventeen-year-old asked as diplomatically as possible.   
Duo shook his head, "I don't think so. For one thing there were plenty of other chances for him to get away. Security got pretty relaxed after the first four months and we both know how strong Heero is. At the time he vanished he had an appointment with me only a short while later and I was already on my way there when we think it happened. There were much better times for him to make his escape. For another thing..." Duo shifted uncomfortably and Van could tell he was having trouble finding the right words. Finally, he turned and looked Van in the eye. "I know Heero," Duo spoke plainly, "probably better than anyone else. He would not have left without saying something. Not so far along in his recovery."  
"All right," Van sighed, not doubting the truth behind Duo's words but frustrated that the answer was more complex then he had initially hoped. "So Heero wouldn't have left without something triggering a sudden change. But what?"  
"There's something else," Duo mentioned suddenly, "The three guards that were killed. They had their throats slit by some sort of blade. The odd thing is, that while I don't doubt Heero's ability to get his hands on some sort of weapon, none of the soldiers were able to sound the alarm and two of them were posted right outside his door. I find it hard to believe that Allen's soldiers could be taken out so quickly and without any kind of noise. Heero would have had to break down the door and kill them before they could have time to yell. And I don't think even Heero is capable of doing that- not without his own sword in his hands. And the weapon he would have been able to steal would be more along the lines of a kitchen knife."  
"You're right," Van agreed, "It seems unlikely that Heero would be able to do it all on his own. That means he must have had outside help. But-"  
"Who?" Duo finished. "You see my problem. Allen doesn't want this matter to become too public. He is afraid it might cause a panic and Dryden's meetings with the Gaea Coalition are right on the edge of something great. If there's a disturbance now it throw everything into chaos. That's why I am here. I was hoping you could help me track down Heero and find the truth behind what happened."  
As Duo spoke, Van noticed that the trail ahead of them had been damaged. Speeding up his pace, he quickly moved forward to see what had happened. On either side of the path a large portion of the forest had been disturbed, as if something massive had gone rushing through it. Trees had been torn down and much of the foliage was severely trampled. "Look!" Duo exclaimed pointing. Looking down, Van saw the vague outline of footprints in the ground.   
"Those are dragon prints!" Van asserted, getting down on one knee to examine the impressions. They were undoubtedly left by one of the large fire-breathing creatures which inhabited the forest. But it was unusual for them to come so close to the city. "And look there," his companion said again, gesturing. Van quickly got to his feet and made his way over to where the tracks had been leading. Next to the footprints of the creature was a trail of thick blood. To Van's surprise, it was blue.   
"The dragon was injured!" Van exclaimed, "Come on, let's find out what the trail leads to."  
"All right," Duo readily agreed. The two young men set off at a slow jog, trying not to trip on the numerous collapsed plants and trees. After less than two minutes of walking, the path abruptly ended in a small clearing. Duo frowned, looking around in surprise. "What? If the trail stops so abruptly then the dragon must have been killed but there's no sign of a corpse."  
"Not exactly," Van explained, slowly, examining the scene carefully, "You see if a dragon's energist is removed then the body quickly dissolves into fine ash like component. If you look carefully you can see a faint layer of it still here."  
"So that means whoever killed the Earth Dragon was after its energist," Duo said slowly, "Unless..." The king straightened and looked his friend in the eye.   
"Van," Duo asked in a serious tone, "is there anything in your forest capable of taking down an Earth Dragon?"  
The King of Fanelia slowly shook his head. "No," he murmured, "The Earth Dragons have no natural predators, at least not in Fanelia. The only reason their population remains so low is because they only lay three eggs in their entire lifetime and because they require so much prey to stay alive."  
"Well then we can assume whoever did this was human or at least humanoid," Duo decided, "They were probably after the energist. But who would be foolish enough to voluntarily attack an Earth Dragon and strong enough to pull it off?"  
"Whoever it is," Van spoke, slowly turning around to face the way they had come, "They must be very desperate to get their hands on some energists."  
"I don't like this, Van," Duo told him as the pair made their way back towards the trail. "I don't like this one bit."  
"No Duo," the king replied slowly, "neither do I."   
  
Gaea.  
Red, 3rd Moon.   
Peacecraft Mansion, Sanc Kingdom.  
A gentle knock at the door startled Milliardo and he quickly got to his feet. "Enter," the noblemen commanded. To his relief it was his fiancé who quietly opened the door and entered the room. The sole male heir of the Peacecraft family was in his office and had just finished filling out his weekly report. After returning from Asturia, the heir had chosen to become the leader of the Sanc Kingdom's newly established police force. The small peace-keeping guard had become known as the Watch and the majority of its officers were made up of former soldiers much like himself who were struggling to find a place in the recent times of peace. So far there had been no major incidents and Milliardo found his position to be more political than he would have hoped. Relena had always been one for the politics while her older brother tried to avoid the public affairs as much as possible. Still, things were going well and though Relena had been appointed Queen upon the Sanc Kingdom's independence, she had insisted on that an election be held. However, Milliardo had made sure that the former queen ran for office and not surprisingly Relena won the polls almost unanimously.   
As for Milliardo and his bride to be, they were living happily in the Peacecraft Mansion which had been almost completely restored to its original state in the days before Zaibach's invasion. He and Noin were as happy as they ever had been and their mutual trust both in their jobs and at home was greater than ever before. Life, the Peacecraft heir mused, was good.   
"Zechs," Noin spoke softly, "Relena told me to ask you whether you would please come to her room. Dorothy has returned from her undercover mission and your sister wants you to be there for her report." Milliardo had almost completely changed his identity to that of a member of the Peacecraft family but he had insisted that Noin continue to call him by the name she had met him by. It was the name of the man she had fallen in love with and it set her apart from the rest of his colleagues and friends.  
"Tell her I will be there momentarily," he replied with a smile which was quickly returned. After Noin left, Milliardo's face hardened as he thought back to several months earlier when Dorothy had first set out. The young woman had the heart of a warrior, there was no denying it. She had insisted that the Gaea Coalition was lettings its guard down too quickly after the war. She had then proceeded to requested permission to investigate the rumors which had begun to circulate as to the location of the Dragon Clan's stronghold. Seeing that Dorothy wouldn't take no for an answer and with her older brother's approval, Relena had agreed and several days later the determined young woman set out in travelers clothes and hadn't been seen since. Now she had returned and with important news. Milliardo could feel his fighting spirit beginning to rise and he took several deep, calming breaths before exiting his room and making his way towards Relena's office.  
Several minutes later, the leader of the Watch found himself sitting in a red cushioned chair inside his sister's private office. The scene was exactly as he had expected. Relena, the Sanc Kingdom's politically instated Queen, was sitting at her desk calmly. She was dressed in her usual white dress which was both plain and yet seemed to suit her. Noin, dressed in her blue Watch uniform, stood near the door in case of trouble. Milliardo smiled inwardly, knowing perfectly well how much his fiancé prided herself on always being ready and alert. She had taken her role as second in command of the Sanc Kingdom's police force very seriously and, indeed, she did a fine job in keeping the streets safe and clean.   
Dorothy was sitting facing Relena parallel to Milliardo. The Peacecraft gentlemen noticed to some amusement that she was still wearing her traveling outfit, similar to the one she had set out in. How typical of Dorothy to be so eager to get to business when it related to possible conflict. Yet even in her street clothes, she managed to look proper and collected as she crossed her legs and sipped the tea Relena had no doubt insisted on providing for the returned explorer.  
"Well, Dorothy," Relena spoke, "now that we are all here why don't you tell us exactly what you discovered during your travels."  
"Of course, Miss Relena," Dorothy obliged, more than happy to tell of her experiences. Milliardo leaned back in his chair and listened attentively as the young woman spoke of her four month journey.   
"When I originally left the Sanc Kingdom, I was trying to discover if there was any truth behind the rumor that the Dragon Clan members were actually allied with the Isapo, the ancient race which originally built Escaflowne. Because the Isapo are so hard to find and like to remain as isolated as possible, I was forced to travel from town to town asking if anyone knew more than simple gossip. I was frustrated when my search continued to come up fruitless. I was preparing to return, frustrated and without any more knowledge than when I originally set out, when I overheard a small group of people in a bar discussing a small group of rebels in the outskirts of one of the farther neighboring cities. I later investigated and discovered that supposedly, a small group had taken up arms with a band of primitives and had been committing acts of terrorism against the power nearby. According to the man I spoke to, the small government had been established many years ago and had built a massive fortress in the midst of the thick forest which surrounded the towns in the area. However, its people rarely had any contact with the townspeople around it except the occasional representative which came into the town for food and supplies. Since the people rarely saw it, and those who knew about it didn't want any more contact than necessary, the castle and its inhabitants had for the most part been forgotten and until recently many assumed that it had been abandoned. However, obviously the militia was still there because the rebels had originated from the fortress."  
Dorothy paused to sip her tea before continuing. "It was then that I realized I had undoubtedly found the Dragon Clan's base of operations. The town I was in was one of several on the small land bridge connecting the Asgard continent to that of the main land mass in which kingdoms of the Gaea Coalition are located. The Dragon Clan's base is located on the far side of this land bridge, on the dark continent itself. That is why no one had ever had contact with them prior to the sudden invasion which led to the Battle of Chatal. I had hoped to prove my assumption but the risk was high and by then my money and provisions were running low and I was forced to begin my long journey back."  
Dorothy finished her story just as she emptied her cup with a final taste. Setting down the empty cup, she looked Relena in the eye. "Miss Relena, if what the residents of the town say is true, we could be looking at a second invasion. According to the little bits and pieces of information I was able to pick up, the power in that fortress has been growing increasingly large and the traders which get the supplies have been visiting more and more frequently. We can assume that since the Dragon Clan has access to multiple Energist Mines, undoubtedly on the undeveloped Asgard continent, their manpower must be increasing. Thus the only conclusion we can draw is that their army has been spending these months rebuilding and will soon be ready for a second attack."  
"I see," Relena's voice was steady but Milliardo could sense his sister's uncertainty. Because she was such a firm believer in pacifism, Relena would be hesitant to build up any sort of military power, no matter what the situation. In these times it would be easy for the smaller nations to rely on Asturia for defense. Though Milliardo had only the highest respect for Sir Allen and his military, he wondered the wisdom in depending too much on any one kingdom's power. If he were ruler of the Sanc Kingdom... But no, he had made his decision seven months ago. Relena was the elected leader and he would support her choice and trust her judgment. Besides, he had also given up fighting and his resolve would not be shaken by the mere possibility of danger.   
"Miss Relena," Dorothy leaned closer, her voice staying calm but her eyes betraying her eagerness, "If the Dragon Clan strikes now the Gaea Coalition will be helpless to defend against it. The last two wars have left a gap in Gaea's population. There are relatively few people between the ages of seventeen and thirty able to fight, especially in Asturia. If we do not form some sort of army to defend ourselves, we will get conquered a second time. We must take action, Queen Relena."  
"No," Relena shook her head firmly, "I refuse to abandon my principles of peace. The Sanc Kingdom must set an example for the other nations. If we go to arms now it will be sending the wrong message to the other kingdoms."  
"Miss Relena," Noin spoke up from near the doorway, "what if we established a program to train anyone who wished to learn how to fight. It would be completely voluntary so it wouldn't force anyone to take action if they didn't wish to. We would include a brief tutorial on Guymelef combat but we wouldn't actually use them as weapons of destruction. This way it would not threaten our position towards peace but still prepare us in case there is a dire need for competent fighters."  
Relena leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What do you think, older brother," she asked after several moments had gone by.   
Milliardo sighed and glanced out the large window behind his sister's desk. The sunlight was streaking into the room and the grassy slope on which the house was situated stretched out before him. "It is a difficult decision to make. War will always exist among kingdoms and each leader must make their own choice on how to deal with it. Most people agree that it is wrong to fight and kill. However, those same people will often act differently when confronted with a situation in which their life is in danger. It is wrong to go to war and kill people in battles. However, is it not also wrong to sit back and do nothing as people are conquered and oppressed?" The male heir to the Peacecraft family shifted his vision and looked Relena in the eye. "Ultimately it is up to you, the chosen representative of the people, to decide what coarse of action the Sanc Kingdom will take."  
Queen Relena was nodding slowly as Milliardo once again lapsed into a stony silence. "It is an important decision for her," he thought, "what she chooses now may come back to haunt her later. However, it was inevitable that she would be forced to face this situation."   
"I think I finally understand the hardship you must have faced, father," Relena spoke softly and almost to herself, "and I have new respect for you and the Peacecraft family." Then, her vision refocusing, she seemed to readdress her comrades in the room. "I have decided to create a program for recruiting those who wish to fight to defend our nation. No one will be forced to join and only people who are fit and able will be accepted. Brother, will you work with Noin to train this generation of knights?"  
Milliardo only had to pause for a single heartbeat before he made his decision, "I accept this privilege, my Queen, and recognize the responsibilities that come with it. As always, I will take it upon myself to insure the future safety of your peaceful kingdom."  
"As do I," Zechs's fiancé added, causing him to smile and look over at her with adoration in his eyes.   
"Very well," Relena consented, "I leave this in your capable hands. Please contact Sir Allen as soon as possible to update him on the situation. Dorothy, when you have a chance please let us know where the Dragon Clan headquarters are located."  
"Yes, Miss Relena," Dorothy agreed. As Milliardo stood up to leave and began to make his way towards his beloved to exit, she turned and addressed him. "Sir Milliardo!"  
Zechs glanced behind him and turned to face the younger woman. Dorothy's long blond hair, which was almost as white as his own, was a mess and her clothes were in tatters but her expression was one of regal pride and strength. "Milliardo, sir," she said his name a second time and for the first time the gentleman realized the degree of respect which was evident in her tone. "Consider me to be your first volunteer. Please train me in the art of war, sir."  
Milliardo shouldn't have been surprised by Dorothy's request. He had half expected it, but somehow hearing it he was caught off guard. The young woman before him was requesting he make her into a warrior. He glanced over at Noin to find her staring at him expectantly. Yes, Zechs smiled, he had fought alongside quite capable fighters before who were women. Noin and Lady Une were just two examples. And then, looking into Dorothy's determined eyes, his doubts were put aside and somehow he knew she would become a fearsome soldier indeed. "Very well, Miss Catalonia," Milliardo's voice was as serious as the request he was about to grant, "I will train you."  
"Thank you sir," Dorothy replied, looking him in the eye before walking past him towards her own room in the large Peacecraft mansion.   
"Zechs," Noin spoke softly.   
"I know," her boyfriend replied with a sigh, "Allen isn't going to like this. Still, we'd better contact him and let him know about this threat as soon as possible."  
"I know," the young woman spoke, "but unfortunately Dorothy was right on several accounts. With the exception of Daedalus, Asturia took the most damage from the last attack. We won't be able to depend on them nearly as much as we did last time."  
"This could be bad," Zechs observed, "if the Dragon Clan launches a second assault now the Gaea Coalition will be virtually powerless to stop them."  
Noin gently reached out a hand and Milliardo took it gratefully, reassured by the touch of his beloved. "All we can do now is send out the message and pray we're not too late." 


	3. Memories and Decisions

I don't own Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop, or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
All right, another update. Progressing slowly but I like how things are shaping up. I think I did a pretty good job on the Hitomi thought shots in this chapter, especially since I'm a straight male. ^_^ I decided to add place/time shots to the fic because I thought they were a nice addition and if I ever decide to do some flashbacks (namely for the Vicious, Spike, Julia stuff. And Heero. He's very important to their pasts though not necessarily in the way you think.) I had to do some research on the Gaea callender system and had to make some guesses because all I had to go on were birthdays for main characters from Escaflowne. But I think it's a nice touch so there you go. You can read the chapter now.   
  
Earth.  
August 4th.   
Tokyo, Japan.  
Hitomi stealthily made her way down the gentle incline which surrounded her school's track. She had made up her mind to contact Van using the pendant Quatre had given to her as a parting gift but to do so she needed quiet and seclusion. The small field with the track surrounding it seemed like the perfect place and it contained many precious memories of Van. Unfortunately, the minature stadium was rarely empty during the day as it was frequently littered with a handful of students and an occational teacher. Thus she found herself sneaking out after curfew and avoiding the street lamps which was the only source of light in the dark, majestic night.   
Upon reaching the bottom, Hitomi listened intently for any sound of human life. The only noise which reached her ears, however, was the gentle chirping of crickets. Satisfied that she was indeed alone, the High School Junior walked more boldly to the center of the field. Upon reaching it, Hitomi sat down quietly and closed her eyes. It wasn't often she could simply sit down and think about the many adventures she had gone through on Gaea. Her daily life forced her to focus on the "real world" and she was usually too busy to simply sit back and daydream. Still, that made those few precious moments all the more important and Hitomi savored the tingling sensation she got when she remembered all the astounding things she had seen and people she had met.   
The sights, sounds, and even smells of Gaea were still vivid in Hitomi's mind. She could see hear the sounds of Palas's busy ports and the smell of the ocean mixed with the various spices from the market. She could remember watching the ground pass by underneath them as she stood on the deck of the Crusade. Most of all she could remember the quiet serenity of Fanelia's forests and the harmony which filled her being while she was there. And then there was Van. A firm, reassuring presence which put her mind at ease and filled her with warmth. His presence both excited her and made her feel completely at peace at the same time. As long as he was by her side, she knew everything was going to be all right.  
Hitomi pictured Van's face in her mind and focused on his presence. With one   
hand she reached out and gently took hold of the pendant. It felt warm to the touch and though her eyes were closed, Hitomi somehow knew it had begun to glow with wondrous light. Reaching out with her mind, the seventeen-year-old searched for Van's presence. It was like groping in the dark but somehow she knew she would find him as she always did. Still focusing on the image in her mind, Hitomi continued her mental search, feeling the pendant's energy assisting her in her quest, gently directing her efforts. Finally, Hitomi felt it, the presence of Van's mind and soul. Her body was filled with warmth and she felt the hair on the back of her neck begin to rise. It was the same sensation she got when someone was watching her, only more comforting somehow. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes.   
In an odd way she wasn't surprised when she discovered she could see him, sitting there on the ground next to her. He had changed in the last four months since she had seen him. He looked more like an adult now, but then again so did she. Still, it was the same old Van. His eyes were the same and his face carried the same expression which managed to be both strong and kind at the same time. "Hello Hitomi." He spoke quietly, as if talking above a whisper would somehow destroy the moment, wake them from the dream. But it was real, and though he wasn't there physically, the bond between them was stronger than ever and his presence was as evident as it would have been if his body had been there beside her.   
"Hello, Van."  
  
Earth.  
August 4th.   
Unknown.  
A tall, lean man lay on an old sofa. Several feet away the muted television flickered with low quality images which illuminated the otherwise dark room. The man had black hair which looked almost green in the right light. His eyes were two different shades of brown, though that was rarely the first thing people noticed about him. He appeared to be perfectly ordinary, probably in his early to mid thirties, but he had a nameless quality which distinguished him from other people. To the casual observer he seemed to be one of those people who went through life in a daze, taking nothing too seriously and never truly applying himself. However, a closer look revealed that this was a man who had already experienced more than most people had in a lifetime. His eyes betrayed memories of a former glory and his carefree attitude was discovered to be only a cover up of a dark sorrow and a hidden past.   
The phone was ringing but the man let it ring. There were only a handful of people who had his number and he didn't want to talk to any of them right now. As usual he was caught in a wave memories. Past regrets and a pain which only grew worse as time went by were old friends to him and they were never far away. The phone was on its fifth ring when the sound abruptly cut off and was replaced by the quieter beep of the answering machine coming on. The man hadn't recorded a message so the device went straight to the recording. A voice which seemed to float straight from his memory caused the thirty-four-year-old's eyes to widen and he straightened to listen intently.   
"Spike. This is Shin... Vicious is about to make his move. I thought you'd like to know." The earnest voice paused for a moment, as if struggling to find words. Spike Spiegel stood up and slowly made his way over to the machine as if waking from a long period of slumber. "I'm not sure when the operation commences but it'll be within the month." Again the voice paused and Spike reached out a hand to the small wooden table where the answering machine was resting. Gently, he moved his fingers from the barrel of his pistol to the handle of his old blade. Years ago Spike had been a great swordsman, one of Gaea's best as well as being a master of Jeet Kune Do, a former of martial arts. He had since then widened his skills to include that of Earth's firearms. He was glad now that he had made sure to keep up his skills. Finally Shin continued, "Vicious has enough power now to pull it off. I can't tell you more than that... There's one more thing. Julia's still alive."  
Spike froze, his eyes widening in shock though the rest of his face remained unchanged. She was... still alive! If Shin was telling the truth but then again his old friend comrade had never lied to him before. "Vicious is already looking for her. And he has Heero. I've got to go, now. I'll do my best to keep you updated but I may not be able to contact you again. Spike, do it for Julia." The phone went click and the message was over.   
The parting message had been unnecessary, Spike had already decided. It was time to go home.   
  
Earth.  
August 4th.   
Tokyo, Japan.  
"So Heero is on the Mystic Moon," Van mused after Hitomi had explained her discovery.   
"Yes," Hitomi affirmed. For some reason she felt an urge to smile, despite the gravity of the situation. The teenage girl realized that she had been dying to tell someone of her discovery. It had been eating away at her without her even noticing. At last she could share her thoughts and try to reason with someone through the strange turn of events. "The real question is," she continued, "who the person in front of Heero is."  
"And what their plan is," Van finished for her. The King of Fanelia paused and one look at his face made it clear he was troubled by something more than Heero's strange appearance.   
"Van, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, her voice full of concern for her sweetheart. Van quickly explained how he and Duo had come across the remains of a recently slain Earth Dragon and the significance of its missing Energist. He also told her that there had been two more slayings found since that day.   
"I wonder if the two events are connected somehow?" Hitomi mused aloud.   
"That's what I'm thinking but I can't see how. There aren't very many people that can take down an Earth Dragon and walk away unharmed without a trace. If Heero is on the Mystic Moon then who could be responsible?"  
Hitomi frowned, "what about that other boy? I think Quatre said his name was Wufei."  
Van shook his head and replied, "Wufei hasn't been seen since the Battle of Miracles, I mean Chatal. I assume he retreated along with the remainder of the Dragon Clan forces."  
Hitomi found herself blushing at the mention of the miracle that had happened at the end of the fight that occurred outside Palas. Heero had been out of control and Van was wounded. Hitomi and the others had been rushing down the slippery hill side but they were too slow. Heero had stabbed Van through the chest before truly losing it and collapsing onto the ground. Hitomi had rushed over to Van's... well, body. It had been a lethal blow, there was no way he could have survived it. Hitomi shuddered at the memory of the way her lover's face has looked at that moment. His eyes had looked so... dead. She had burst into tears even as she leaned over his broken form. But then something amazing had happened.   
When her tears had connected with her grandmother's pendant the red jewel had transformed. It changed into a glowing liquid which had spilt onto Van's body. It was then that the real miracle had occurred. Van's body had begun to heal itself and all the wounds had closed. More than that, his heart had begun to beat and his eyes regained their focus. He had been brought back to life! And then... Hitomi's face turned a darker shade of red as she remembered. It hadn't been her first kiss but it had been the most heart felt and the most passionate. All the desperation, the fear and the love; it had all been expressed in that one fervent kiss.   
"Hitomi," Van said for the second time.   
"Yes, Van," the seventeen-year-old jerked up her head almost guiltily. She had stayed on Gaea for several weeks after that and she and Van had officially declared their love for each other. They had also... tried to relive that moment several times. Oh, who was she kidding! She and Van had kissed many times in those weeks, fully and on the lips. Okay, so they had made out several times. She was seventeen, practically a full grown woman! It was nothing to be embarrassed about and certainly nothing to hide! True the only person she had told was Yukari but then again not many people knew about Van or Gaea for that matter. It didn't mean she wasn't willing to admit it openly. Without meaning to, Hitomi glanced around the darkened field as if she was worried someone out there was able to read her thoughts.   
"Hitomi," Van spoke again, this time gaining her full attention, "I was wondering whether you would be willing to come back to Gaea. To see me, that is."   
The teenage girl looked deeply into her boyfriend's eyes. His earnest, almost awkward expression was a rare one and she couldn't help but smile. Van's occasional moments of shyness were rare but a treat because they meant that he was revealing a side of himself that he rarely showed to anyone else. Not to mention the fact that he looked especially cute at those moments.  
"Not just to see me, that is," Van continued, contradicting himself, "I mean, I know that you have your school work and it's hardly a particularly opportune time."  
"Van," Hitomi spoke quietly.  
The King of Fanelia continued as if he didn't hear her, "and I'll understand if you say no but-"  
"Van!" Hitomi laughed, "I'll go. I'll go to Gaea to see you."  
Van's face broke into his usual, more self-confident smile. "All right then."  
At that moment Hitomi saw a light come on from the direction of the school building. From the look of it, it was the beam of a flashlight. Hitomi quickly moved to cover the glowing pendant which still hung around her neck. "Just give me a day to pack, all right?" Hitomi whispered.   
On the top of the hill she heard a voice yell out in the night, "Is anybody out there? If so you are in big trouble! Someone reported seeing a red glow around here and heard a voice. Just turn yourself over now and we'll go easy on you."  
"I have to go now, Van," Hitomi whispered to the image in front of her, slowly becoming aware that her boyfriend wasn't really there. It was like waking from a dream.   
"Okay," Van agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Hitomi agreed, smiling because it sounded good saying it. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' It was like a beautiful promise. She would be able to see Van again, for real this time. She would be able to touch his face and feel his hand in hers. It was a appealing thought.  
"Goodnight, Hitomi," Van whispered a goodbye and his image slowly began to fade. Within moments, the spot was empty. Without really meaning to, Hitomi reached out a hand towards the spot where he had been and thought she could feel one last impression of his presence before that too faded. It was all right though. She was going to Fanelia tomorrow!   
The flashlight beam was coming closer now, and Hitomi realized that they were probably going to turn on the field lighting within moments. With greater haste, she quickly stole along the ground and made her way towards home using the back way she and Yukari had found months before. "Van," Hitomi thought and smiled. 


End file.
